Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Jessica needs to master at least $81$ songs. Jessica has already mastered $42$ songs. If Jessica can master $5$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Jessica will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Jessica Needs to have at least $81$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 81$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 81$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 5 + 42 \geq 81$ $ x \cdot 5 \geq 81 - 42 $ $ x \cdot 5 \geq 39 $ $x \geq \dfrac{39}{5} \approx 7.80$ Since we only care about whole months that Jessica has spent working, we round $7.80$ up to $8$ Jessica must work for at least 8 months.